This invention relates to spark plugs for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an economically manufacturable self cleaning spark plug wherein one of the two electrodes of the spark plug is the shell of the spark plug and the other of the electrodes is the known axially positioned center electrode together forming an air gap, the spacing of which may be retained indefinitely.